


hold me tight (or don’t)

by WeeBeastie



Category: Black Sails
Genre: John Silver is trans (fight me), M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeastie/pseuds/WeeBeastie
Summary: ’cause i’m past the limitsthe distance between us, it sharpens me like a knife[2k of pwp with a trans john silver]





	hold me tight (or don’t)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt I got on Tumblr (I’m lurkerdelima, come find me!) from my darling friend Sam. I had a lot of fun writing it and I really love how it turned out, so I’m sharing it here too!
> 
> As the tags say, in this fic Silver is trans and has a vagina. There is explicit sex involving said vagina in this fic. If that’s not your thing, please back out now and go read something else instead. I won’t be offended, I promise!
> 
> Title and lyrics in the summary taken from “Hold Me Tight Or Don’t” by Fall Out Boy, which is an awesome song you should go listen to ASAP.

Silver is wary of getting close to people, and he has his reasons for it. He’s never been much for a quick romp, and although his knees have seen the dirt of dark alleys and his hair has known the rough touch of strange men, he doesn’t make a habit of going to bed with just anyone. 

He should be surprised when one night he takes up with the captain, but he’s not, not really. Of course, it isn’t a frenzied, one-time-only happening between them - it builds. Slowly. 

It starts with lingering glances and teasing banter, purely friendly at first and then further, more. Silver can feel when Flint’s watching him and goes to almost ridiculous lengths to bend this way and that, strike an ever so casual pose that just happens to show off the curve of his arse or the lean strength of his arms.

It doesn’t all happen according to plan, of course, because nothing in Silver’s life ever really has (one would think he’d just stop making plans, but that day has yet to come). Things keep getting in his way - most notably the loss of his leg, which sets him back a good deal vis a vis seducing Flint. As if he needed another reason to feel uncomfortable in his own skin. It’s some cruel irony that on top of everything else, he’s a cripple, now. 

A dogged and determined one, though. Once he’s recovered enough that he’s sure a little fun probably won’t kill him, he decides it’s high time he make an obvious move on Flint, before one of them gets too frustrated with this infernal will he/won’t he dance and gives up. 

They’re enjoying a pilfered bottle of strong Japanese rice wine by candlelight, drinking but not drunk, when Silver abruptly leans in and kisses Flint square on the mouth. Right as he’s saying something insightful about the canon of Kit Marlowe. 

“Finally,” Flint says when he pulls away, then grins and ducks in, pressing his warm, soft lips to Silver’s. Silver whimpers and leans into the kiss, reaching across Flint’s desk to cup his jaw, stroke his bristly hair, desperate to get his hands on him now that the opportunity has at last presented itself. 

Flint pulls back and stands, and Silver makes his way round the desk to insinuate himself eagerly against Flint’s body. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the feeling of Flint’s hard, hot body pressed to his own. 

“I want you,” Silver murmurs in his ear, nipping the lobe gently, swallowing the nervousness he can feel starting to rise in his throat. “Can I have you? Please? I’ve been trying to get a taste of you for so long and every time I—”

“Shh. You’re babbling, John, and the answer to your question is obvious, besides,” Flint rumbles, then ducks his head again and _oh_ , there’s his teeth bruising a mark into Silver’s neck, and isn’t that a most delicious feeling. 

He starts backing blindly toward Flint’s bed, his heart hammering away in his chest. He’s eager to get Flint naked, to be naked with him, nerves be damned. He sits down awkwardly on the bed and pulls Flint with him, rolling until he’s on top of Flint, straddling his hips whilst yanking impatiently at his clothing. 

“Good Christ, how and why do you wear so many layers of clothes in the Caribbean?” he gripes, wrestling Flint’s coat off him, then his shirt off over his head, then pausing to let Flint do the same to him. 

He isn’t sure what kind of reaction he’s expecting from Flint. He sees a little curiosity in his eyes, and then Flint’s reaching out like he wants to touch the wicked, curved scars on Silver’s chest. But he stays himself, and Silver exhales a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. One hurdle dealt with. 

He yanks Flint’s trousers open with such strength and impatience that a button goes flying, and Flint laughs as the button skitters away across the floor of his cabin. 

“I didn’t realize you desired me quite this much,” he teases, smiling beguilingly up at Silver. He looks so much younger when he smiles that way - it suits him. “I’m flattered, honestly.”

“I’ve wanted you since first I saw you,” Silver admits, swallowing hard, shifting off Flint so he can shimmy out of his trousers and breeches. 

“The first time you saw me, I was taking your ship hostage and more or less threatening you with death if you didn’t cooperate. Did you really lust after me so? You are an odd man, John,” Flint murmurs fondly as he casts the rest of his clothing aside, and then he’s naked in bed next to Silver, all freckles and red, red hair and pale skin that looks so soft it makes Silver’s mouth water. His thighs are thick with muscle, his chest broad and strong, and his cock is among the most beautiful Silver has ever had the privilege to see. It’s flushed and hard, curving up toward his belly. Silver can’t help but reach for it and give it a few quick strokes, and the moan that draws from Flint only amplifies the lust he feels roiling in his gut. 

“Come on, now you,” Flint says, reaching for Silver’s trousers. There’s an eager, playful edge to his voice, and Silver wants so badly to do as Flint asks. He takes a moment to breathe, and then he’s unbuttoning his own trousers as slowly as he can while still being in a hurry. Then the breeches, and then he’s naked, looking anywhere but at Flint’s face. He doesn’t want to see confusion or disappointment or, god forbid, anger there. 

For a long moment, they’re both silent. 

Finally, Silver can’t take it anymore and speaks. “Do you still want…” _to fuck, to let me have you, to be here, now?_ “...me?”

“Of course,” Flint says, sounding genuinely puzzled at his question. “Why would I not? I will admit that you’re not...exactly what I was expecting, but it doesn’t change what I feel for you, nor does it lessen my desire for you whatsoever,” he says, reaching out and pulling Silver gently into an embrace, wrapping his arms around him. “You’re as much a man as I am, John. What’s between your legs doesn’t matter to me.”

He rolls them over then, lying on top of Silver and kissing eagerly down his neck, his hard cock trapped between them. The feel of it makes Silver’s insides flutter. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” he says, breathless, gasping quietly as two of Flint’s fingers find their way curiously to his sex, rubbing him just right for a brief moment before easing gently into him. He can feel himself opening up readily, slick and aching with desire for Flint. “I was afraid you’d think it…” He trails off, looking up into Flint’s eyes helplessly. 

“I spent far too much of my early life being ashamed for who I was and the things I wanted. It’s no way to live. The truth is, I want _you_ , John. Not in spite of, or except for, anything. Just as you are. You’re wonderfully made, and I’ll have you any way you’ll give yourself to me,” he says, curling both fingers inside Silver, making him arch and cry out. 

He’s never had such a brilliant, articulate lover, and it only makes him want Flint all the more. He surges up and kisses him again, hard, rocking his hips impatiently with the thrusting of Flint’s clever fingers. He can feel Flint’s rough thumb caressing the epicenter of his pleasure, rubbing and flicking the nub with such skill that he thinks he could come from it before Flint even gets inside him. 

“Don’t stop,” he groans against Flint’s mouth. “Just like that, fuck. Ahh, please,” he gasps, and the combination of Flint’s fingers thrusting and his thumb rubbing makes it impossible to do anything other than writhe and moan. “Don’t you fucking stop,” he pants as he feels it creeping up on him, a tingling wave that builds and builds, the crest of it just out of reach but close, _so_ close. “Don’t you fucking stop or I swear to all that’s holy that I will personally— ahh!” He feels himself clenching down hard around Flint’s fingers as his orgasm thunders through him, making his thighs shake and his inner walls spasm with such intensity his eyes roll back in his head. 

“You were saying?” Flint asks a few moments later, smug as all get out, his voice hoarse with lust. Silver feels his fingers pulling carefully out of him, and when he opens his eyes again, Flint’s licking the slick wetness from Silver off his hand, sucking his first two fingers and making a rumbling, purring noise like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. 

“Fuck me,” Silver says eloquently, extending his right leg to wrap around Flint’s waist and haul him in close. “Make me come like that again,” he demands, grinning up at him crookedly. 

“Challenge accepted,” Flint growls, grinning back in much the same way. He lifts Silver’s left leg to join the right around his waist, best it can, then shifts forward on his knees, one hand holding his beautiful cock steady as he presses slowly but surely into Silver. He slides home, meeting no resistance whatsoever, and Silver feels him shudder with the pleasure of it all. “You fit like you were made for me,” he purrs, rubbing one hand over Silver’s flat stomach and up to his chest, fingers following the line of one scar before pinching his nipple, making Silver yelp. 

He wastes no time, starting to thrust into him with a fervor that makes Silver’s whole body light up with pleasure. He arches his back, moving his hips with Flint’s, trying to get him deeper, harder, _more_. Flint shuffles his knees and grabs hold of Silver’s hips in both hands, and the shift in angle makes his cock rub sensationally inside Silver, hitting the right spot with every thrust. 

“Please,” Silver mewls through gritted teeth, tipping his head back and whimpering. He’s still sensitive from coming once already, and Flint’s so hard and so hot, it’s driving him wild. He grabs at him, resting one hand on the nape of his neck and curling the fingers of the other around his bicep. “Fuck me, come on, I can take you,” he gasps, looking up to meet Flint’s gaze, heart fluttering at the expression he sees on his face. 

Flint begins thrusting harder then, his cock moving deliciously inside Silver, fast and deep and everything his loins have ached for. “John,” he groans, bending his legs back towards him, leaning his weight on him. He sinks in him to the hilt and stays that way, grinding them together with hard, hitching thrusts such that Silver sees stars. He’s never felt so perfectly filled. “Come for me,” Flint whispers, his voice all dark, velvety sin. 

Silver lets go of Flint’s arm to work his hand between them, rubbing himself frantically as Flint’s cock takes him apart from the inside out. He strokes the place they’re joined, feeling his own wetness and how Flint is trembling with it all. “That’s it, oh _god_ , James,” he moans as he touches his own cunt the way he has so many times before, rubbing hard and fast in a way he knows will tip him over the edge. He feels the tingling start in his thighs and race up to the base of his spine, the pleasure rippling through him uncontrollably as he comes again, this time with Flint’s cock buried deep inside, where it belongs. 

He’s still spasming blissfully with it when Flint abruptly pulls out, and then he feels a warm, wet rush on his skin - Flint’s coming on his belly. He moans at the delightfully filthy sensation of it, an aftershock of orgasm crashing into him unbidden. He’s had quite a lot of orgasms in his life, but he can already tell the ones Flint gives him are something else entirely. He’s going to be chasing that particular ecstasy from now on, he knows. 

Flint pitches forward and collapses on him, finished. They both grunt when he lands, and Silver holds him close, nuzzling his short hair as Flint rests his head on his chest. 

“You’re even better than I dreamed you’d be,” he says sincerely, pressing dazed kisses to the top of Flint’s head. 

“Thank you,” Flint mumbles against his skin, huffing out a breathless laugh. “I must say, you are, too. Which I would’ve thought impossible, ‘til now.”

“Flatterer,” Silver teases, blushing, shoving at his shoulder playfully. 

Flint snorts, tucking his face into Silver’s neck and sighing in such a soft, contented way that Silver’s heart squeezes. He’s done for, now. As if he wasn’t before. 

They fall asleep that way, sticky and sated, limbs twined together. Silver has never felt more at home than he does in Flint’s embrace.


End file.
